Alice is going to kill me!
by smartntgirl
Summary: Bella wakes up after a hectic night out when she found out Jake cheated and broke up with him. She then wakes up to a little surprise, too close to home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I woke up this morning with this story in my head and I had to write it, lol Sounds like Stephanie Meyer, but I am not and all her characters are obviously hers.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**¬ Loz**

BPOV:

I started to wake up with the sun shining on my face and the cool breeze from my window blowing, It was nice to feel familiar with everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, I was just hoping Jake and I could work it out. I mean he only cheated on me because I was so busy helping both Rosalie and Alice plan their amazing weddings to their Partners. I might have gotten a little too involved in their weddings, I mean trying on bridal dresses isn't exactly what a Maid of Honour is suppose to do, but oh well.

Suddenly there where hands, well skilled hands, definitely not Jakes hands moving down the side of me and resting on my hips. Oh Fuck, I forgot about my one night stander, maybe if I just lie here, pretend Im asleep he'll eventually leave. Or maybe I should just face him and tell him to leave… Take Control of my love life. But I felt the stranger move Closer and put his lips next to my ear, his breathing almost soothing me.

"Good morning Mrs Cullen".

I froze. Oh Fuck. Alice. Will. Kill. ME!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok first chapter… There will be some blood ties between the circle of friends, some of which you'll find out in this chapter and the others I will tell you at the end of this chapter. By the way, I am positive you have figured out who the one nighter was in the preface, so this chapter should make perfect sense.**

**I again do not own these characters, except the ones who obviously don't match any of the characters out of Stephanie Meyers books. Enjoy!**

**¬ Loz.**

"_Good morning Mrs Cullen"._

_I froze. Oh Fuck. Alice. Will. Kill. ME!_

_**Flashback:**_

_BPOV_

"Hi, I have a lunch reservation with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale."

I tried straightening my clothes, trying to calm my self down. I mean I was only meeting Alice and Rosalie's Fiancés, Which happened to be the other ones brother, Its very interesting how the four met, each dragged along to their parents work retreat, each sneaking off to find something better to do, Emmett - who is Alice's brother, Meeting the most amazing tall Blonde girl who was skinny dipping if the golf course lake. While Jasper (Rosalie's brother) was mesmerized by a bright bubbly pixie like person, who had decided to argue with a sales woman over whether or not she was allowed to purchase a pair or Monolo shoes. The rest is history, but unfortunately both the guys had followed in their fathers footsteps and became quite big executives for their pharmaceutical company. Which in short terms meant that for about 70% of the year, they would be travelling, thus the late meeting of them both.

I was seated at a large table that so far was empty, After waiting for 10 minutes I decided to call Alice, just in case plans had changed, but just as I reached for my cell, Rosalie and Alice arrived with two handsome men.

We Spent the afternoon talking and eventually Alice gave Rosalie and I the 'Its time for a bathroom talk' look. We excused ourselves and walked away giggling like a pack of hyenas, we arrived at the bathroom and all went to do our little business. While we where all in the stalls we could hear a young girl who we saw on our entrance talking on her cell phone. She was talking about a guy she was here with, He was gorgeous apparently with russet skin (hmm sounds like Jake), had a job in advertising with McGreys (again sounds like Jake) and then she was explaining the explicit sex they had on his desk only a couple hours earlier. Her friend obviously asked the name of this terrific sounding guy, to which she replied "His name is Jacob Black, where just about to go back to his apartment to finish what we started earlier"

I froze. Jake, my Jake of 8 years is screwing this toddler? I finished up in the bathroom and closely watched where this girl headed, following her to a closed off room, I found Jake with all his bosses and colleagues sitting around eating and laughing. After a few minutes of talking with the same girl in the bathroom, he finally noticed I was there and got up to give me a kiss, but I turned my head and he caught my cheek instead. I then repeated the story of what his little hussy had said in the toilet in a loud voice that caught everyone's attention in that room, where he had no choice but to confirm it. I slapped him and left.

I ran past Rosalie and Alice, who had followed me into that room, anger written all over their faces, I ran past the welcome desk of the restaurant and out the door, I caught the first taxi home and cried all the way there, the poor guy driving the cab kept talking to me in some European language trying to calm me down. I went into my house and laid down on my bed until I cried myself to sleep.

**Ok so **

**Rosalie and Jasper are twins to be exact**

**Alice, Emmett and Edward are siblings**

**Jasper and Emmett took over their fathers positions when their fathers retired and have been friends ever since they where introduced after they started dating each others sister, same for Rosalie and Alice.**

**Bella Met Alice at high school and they have rarely been apart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WOW!!! I published this story like 3 hours ago and already 6 people have added it to their alerts! Thankyou!**

**Ok so: asuziehrnndz1213, You where the first! Woot. Then Kec7, Cleopatra Knight, misscat76, GGtwinmom06, angellips09.**

**Ok so you guys gotta understand I live in Australia, so when I spell words or have certain phrases it might be a little different to the US way. So if you don't understand anything send me a message and I'll try to explain it another way. Ohh I am also a student nurse on placement so chapters might not be immediately up but close enough. Btw, I contacted a nursing agency and they want to interview me ! Eeek..**

**Thky.**

**Loz.**

**p.s Possible Lemonish behaviour.**

_Flashback cont._

_BPOV_

It wasn't until a few hours later, I think, well whose to know when your fast asleep after a disastrous day. When I felt the bed give way a little when someone sat down, it was then that my best friend in the world started soothing me with words like 'Bella, he's not worth it, your so much better off' 'Bella your beautiful, why waste your time crying over this jackass?' when suddenly I heard a male voice, say 'Bella, I know some guys, who knows some guys who could dump a massive pile of dirt on his shiny red car' The last one made me laugh and sit up.

"Thanks Emmett, however I think I just need to get my secret emergency stash of vodka and drink the night away" I then saw the look between Rosalie and Alice, Ohh no, not tonight.

"Uhh, How bout we go shopping, Uhh shopping Yeh tomorrow nice and early Alice, cause I'll do anything except that"

"Bella, you know we havent played Bella Barbie in a while, you started going so well I thought, until I saw these in the salvos bag. So yes, I will take you up on your offer of shopping tomorrow, but maybe later on in the day. But tonight Bella, you will be drinking the night away, while looking super sexy and dancing. OMG Rose, we so have to go to Mars Bar tonight, that way Bella can enjoy herself without getting picked up, plus they have their drag show tonight!!!"

Hmmm… either get my secret stash of vodka and slip back into bed, or go out let my hair down and become that sexy young woman I know I am and try not to fall over.

"Ok.. Ok.. Alice you win, Handcuff me and lead me to my personal prison - the closet." I heard squeals from the two girls who straight away told the guys to go home and get ready and meet us in the city about 11pm. This was going to be torture.

After much arguing from Alice I decided to wear my Navy blue fuck dress, If I was going out to enjoy myself then I was going to do it in style… Even if it was to a gay club. I thought what's the harm in spicing it up a little? Plus I might even meet a guy who would become my 4th little notch on my belt.

We hit the town with style and after having a few shots and dancing for a while we noticed the guys heading over, with an extra god like guy with them.

"Oh Bella I forgot to tell you about my younger brother, he's the baby of the family, just turned 21, you haven't seen him before cause he's off at Harvard studying medicine. But he's all but promised Daddy to marry this girl from Alaska, she's a total tart, keep your hands off." Alice all but slurred. Hmmm.. Younger brother, there's a 6 year gap, maybe he'll do for my one nighter.. Especially if he's promised to someone else.

We had a great time that night, most was a blur.. All I could remember was something about Vegas, company Jet, and his hands touching my body as we laid back on my bed.

One thing I was sure about was hell I have never had any better sex than with this guy, the way he suckled my breasts, my moans escaping through out the apartment, the way we tested out not only my bed multiple times, but the kitchen counter, the sofa and the shower. He was a god.

My favourite time has on the sofa, he pinned me down and slowly removed all of our clothing painstakingly slow, while his mouth replaced the clothing lost, my underwear dripping before he'd even reached half way down my body, he smiled as he removed my underwear and then gently open my lips and started to suck on my clit, slightly biting me, as he was sucking me, he moved his fingers lower, tracing the outside of my hole, before entering his fingers into it, I was gone in 3 seconds.

He quickly replaced his fingers with his long god like dick, the passion building up in me that it was torture trying to keep me from screaming and waking my neighbours. Oh yes, I would definitely need to keep his number under fuck buddy.

**Ok So how did u think I went with the sorta lemon. Ive never written a lemon before so hopefully it wasn't too robotic. **

**The mars bar is a bar in Adelaide (where I live) and it's a gay bar, I was trying to think of a bar name that didn't have anything to do with twilight I.e eclipse bar ect. And I think Bella would have felt a little more comfortable in a gay bar then a normal bar, especially after a break up.**

**The Salvos is a charity shop, Bella had obviously chucked some stuff that Alice would deem super perfect into the bag. **

**Ohh and I had to add the line about the dirt on the car cause long story short my mum found out a guy was cheating on her and her boss said if u give me $20 he'll organise some dirt (which included old bricks) to be dumped on his car. Hilarious. PLEASE REVIEW I like to know that Im on the right track. Thky.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys. Wow I feel loved. Several more people added me to their alerts and fav stories! I realised I have too long AN. So I'll keep it short and sweet. Thky to Team Edward Lover for the first review!

Thky.

Loz.

p.s pls REVIEW!!!!

"_**Good morning, Mrs Cullen" **_

**As soon as those words where out of his lips, I freaked out and within about 0.5 seconds was out of the bed and across the room, It was then I realised I was butt naked. In front of a guy who just told me I was married to HIM! I grabbed the nearest clothing item to me, which happened to be his dress shirt and chucked it on.**

**I turned to face him and glared.**

"**What did you say?"**

"**I called you Mrs Cullen, which you are as of 5 hours and 43 minutes ago."**

"**No, I cant be, your suppose to be some sort of God who's been promised for some Alaskan tart, and Im.. Im suppose to be sorting things out with Jake.. I cant be married. Oh God what will I tell Alice? She's going to kill me. Oh God. Oh God. Im fucked" Just then My phone buzzed, It was the one person I did not want to talk to at that point, because I knew she would see right through me. However I knew if I ignored the phone call she could be around here in less than 10 minutes. I quickly calculated my options and answered. **

"**Bella Swan, Is there something your not telling me?"**

"**Uh.. I don't know what your talking about Alice."**

"**Well let me remind you Miss Bella Marie Swan. I received an e-card this morning that had a picture of you and Edward kissing, in front of Elvis with a link to watch a certain wedding video. Are you 100% sure there is nothing you want to tell me Mrs Isabella Cullen?" **

"**Yeh, well. Here's Edward.." I chucked Edward the phone, wussing out of confronting Alice. I decided the 'golden boy' of the Cullen Clan can explain to the frightening pixie of how and why we got married.**

"**Yes Alice, its true. No Bella wasn't completely sober, Yes you know I rarely drink so I was sober. We used Dad's company Plane and flew to Vegas. No we wont be getting a divorce, I don't believe in it." Hang on. He was sober, He wont get a divorce. He took advantage of me! That little shit!**

**I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was a glass of water and threw it at him, missing by a mile, but it got his attention. I picked up the next item a magazine on brides which made me even more angry and hurled it at him which hit him in the nose, he quickly hung up on Alice and came towards me.**

"**Bella, calm down. What's wrong?"**

"**What's Wrong? What's Wrong? You where sober when we where married. You don't believe in divorce. You need to leave and go find a lawyer because I'm fighting you on this one. I had a perfect life. I was almost engaged. I had some really close friends who are probably going to hate me cause they found out I got married via e-cards. Oh No! My Parents. Did we send the e-cards to my Parents"**

**Just then my phone started to buzz with the words Charlie on the front. My home Phone started ringing with Renee's ID and my laptop flashed a sign saying 20 new emails. Oh Fuck Im dead. I quickly answered Renee's call, she would be the hardest to deal with because of her Anti-marriage.**

"**Hi Mum. Listen I don't know if you received.." **

"**Isabella Marie Swan. Why wasn't I invited to you wedding? I know I have this whole issue about Marriage and all that, but I hope you understand I do love you. Im also very hurt." It sounded like she was very concerned that I had decided to cut her out of her life.**

"**Look mum, as promised I will be visiting Jacksonville next week. I will introduce you to Edward when we get there. Also I might as well invite Charlie because he needs to know, he's already tried to call several times." I knew there was no putting any of this off. I just hope that Renee wasn't going to scream the house down meeting Edward.**

**Edward… Oh Shit! He's going to think Im a bitch. But it was all his fault we got married. He was amazing last night, perhaps if we just sat down and talked rationale then we could come to a solution, this might turn out to be ok. **

"…**Bella, are you still there?" **

"**Uhh Sorry Renee… I lost my train of thought." **

"**Yes, I know what its like when your first married.. Cant keep your hands off him?"**

**Yeh well that's true, but I wasn't going to tell Renee that.**

"**Uhh Renee, Edward and I have a lot to talk about. it's a long story about how we met, and we need to sort a few things out. I'll call you soon."**

"**Ok Bella, I'll talk to you later sweetie."**

**I turned around and walked back into my bedroom, Edward was no where to be seen and neither was any of his clothes. Shit Bugger Bum. He took what I said to heart and legged it. Oh well I cant really function until I get my morning coffee from the local Gloria Jeans. I chucked on some clothes and walked out the door. I arrived at the coffee shop and waited in line, I heard the barista at the other end call out a Weak Latte with skim milk and 2 sugars and a Cappuccino with a squirt of Caramel and up popped Edward to collect the coffees. Which he then turned to me, smiled and gave me the latte.**

"**How did you know, what I drink? Oh wait Alice?"**

"**Alice. Shall we sit down and talk? Its been a hectic the last 12 hours" he then smiled a smile that almost made me drop my coffee and who could deny that?**

'**MMhhmmm..' I muttered agreeingly.**

"**Look Bella, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but when you proposed to me last night, I just couldn't say no, because I felt this undeniable attraction to you and I knew I couldn't let you go. Plus last night was one of the most amazing nights that I had in quite awhile." By the look on his face it wasn't hard to figure out he was telling the truth. His green eyes shining brightly was a big enough clue he was telling the truth. **

"**I Uhh.. I proposed? Wow. that's a little bit of a shock. Edward, this probably is a change of heart for me, but if we stay together I need to be able to know you very well. I don't give my heart out very easily and I need to know your not going to break it." I was referring to the fact I was head over heels in love with Jake and he went and hurt me very deeply. I don't think I could stand for it to occur again.**

"**Bella, I feel like I've known you all my life, I would give anything for you to understand I never want to hurt you, I know your concerned also about the quote 'Alaska Tart' quote. However I only told my father that because that's what he wants, not what I want. If it would make you feel comfortable I will visit here every weekend until you decide that you are in love with me and want to spend the rest of your life with me. I only have two months left in my college degree, and I already applied for an internship here a NY Private Hospital. I will take things slowly and woo you. I will take you on romantic trips and make you decide that there is no one in this world but me that will ever hold your heart." Again through his eyes I could tell he was being 100% honest.**

"**You better do some great wooing, otherwise I'll call my lawyer, and she'll kick your lawyers ass" I replied smiling, I was trying to lighten up the mood, without giving away my stance. **

"**Ok well Edward I suppose we better head back to my place and answer what Im sure will be about a trillion emails from friends and family about what happened last night, So you better fill me in on the way home..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again Very small AN: Hey Thky SOOOO Much for the favourite author adds and alerts for this story. I cant seem to put this down atm cause I feel bad that I haven't started the next chapter when I post the last one. So I spend about 80% of my free time writing!. Thanks so much to the ppl who reviewed. Especially the unknown reviewer cause I wasn't sure about the lemon. But thky. Also I've been check out you guys profiles to find some twilight stories but alas none of you publish twilight yet. Oh well. But I LOVED angelspinknose profile cause of the things that you hate writers doing. Thanks for the Hints, but im sorta breaking on of them. Sorry. :D**

**Ok well a very short one turned long so….**

**Thky,**

**¬ Loz**

"_You better do some great wooing, otherwise I'll call my lawyer, and she'll kick your lawyers ass" I replied smiling, I was trying to lighten up the mood, without giving away my stance. _

"_Ok well Edward I suppose we better head back to my place and answer what Im sure will be about a trillion emails from friends and family about what happened last night, So you better fill me in on the way home.._

So after about 4 hours straight of answering phone calls and reply to emails, just about everyone who we wanted to know about our marriage new. We had a few laughs along the way with a few crude comments from Emmett and the scolding's from our aunts who believed we where to cruel to them for not letting them know we had been 'dating' for 2 years. Cough cough.. Bullshit line to please the rellies. We collapsed on the infamous sofa and started hysterically laughing.

"Favourite Colour" I said through the laughing.

"Brown" came the reply.

"Favourite Song"

"I really like Jordin Sparks new one.. Battlefield or Kelly Clarkson" I said staring into his eyes. I had become aware that our bodies where slowly becoming closer to each others. Our Lips where almost touching, his hand slowly came up to cup my face. Our lips touched and the electricity flowed between us he moved so I was laying and he was on top of me, his hands moved to the bottom of my shirt and slowly started to move it upwards.

"Bella! Where are you? Oh god.. EYES BURNING!!!" Cried Alice. Edward and I quickly shot up trying to fix my shirt.

"You can look now Alice"

"Wow.. Things have definitely progressed since you two where introduced…" Alice smiled, the sly smile which I knew meant trouble.

"Ok Bella. Since you promised Shopping.. Lots and Lots of shopping for today, I suppose we better get going, our plane leaves in two and a half hours, Hope you miss us Edward. We'll see you tomorrow"

"Alice a plane? You cant be serious?!? Oh god.. You can be very serious. Where?"

"Don't freak out so much Bella, its only one night and its in New York. Im sure your publicist can manage you being away for one night"

"Irina can never manage me being away from her for even 2 hours. But I suppose she'll just have to. What's Edward going to do while we're gone?"

"Well don't tell him, but the boys will be over in a while to give him a post bucks night, that he would have gotten if you two weren't so eager to get married" Alice almost whispered.

"Humph.. Well I cant help my actions if Im drunk. So tonight in NY, What's going to happen?" My eyes started glazing over with the thought of massages, cocktails and luxurious beds.

"The same as Edward. We will be having a night full of drunken stupidity - minus the wedding" Alice gave my a wink in acknowledgement of my latest drunken fiasco. "And then tomorrow we need to be up nice and early because we have brunch with my Mum and Dad." Alice had to repeat the last part several times before my understanding finally happened because she was talking in such a quite voice. I suddenly got the panicky feeling and started retreating to the comfort of my apartment.

"Meet the parents, Alice you have got to be joking. Im not parent approval type, not in your world, I don't have anything to wear"

"That's why there shops in NY"

"I have to show my latest novel to Irina tomorrow"

"Already rang her, she said have the day off and your meeting is rescheduled for 1 weeks time"

"I was going to adopt a dog or cat from the shelter today"

"Bella, you kill plants, how are you suppose to deal with a living animal?"

"I.. I.. Uhh.. Edward doesn't have a key to my place…"

"But I gave one to Jasper he will deliver the key in about an hours time. Bella your not getting away with not going. Move your ass into that airport and act like someone who is just about to get married and enjoy their last night of freedom" I've never seen Alice so fierce"

"My last night of freedom was the night before Junior year began, when I met you" I muttered.

"What was that Isabella Marie Cullen?" Alice rounded on me.

"That I would never trade anything if it meant I couldn't be friends with you, Alice"

We met up with Rosalie at NY airport and we where on our way to celebrate my already gone freedom.

_________________________________________________----

SO SORRY! I was sick a

1pm-7.05pm

36 musika ave pooraka


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating earlier; wonderful and excruciating life gets in the way - That's my only excuse. I am on holidays for two weeks so fingers crossed you will get the chapters you deserve.**

**¬ Loz**

**p.s thanks to all that reviewed.**

* * *

**BPOV.**

Walking into the hotel lobby I felt like a princess walking into a castle; every detail was immaculate - that I felt bad for the finger print smudge I just left on the glass doors.

We had just dropped our bags off in our suite when a loud knock resounded from the door, I looked at Rosalie and Alice**, **they probably organised something ostentatious and way out of my comfort zone if I knew them, which I did.

I peeked through the hole and was shocked at what I saw - I quickly opened the door and grabbed Renee and Angela; My post marriage batchelorette party wouldn't be complete without them. I then noticed a woman standing behind them, looking a like a less hyperactive Alice with long brown hair in soft curls. Alice bounced forward before I had a chance to question who she was and why she was so familiar.

"Bella, this is the greatest person in the whole world - my mother, your mother in law, Esme" Alice quickly reached around me and placed a kiss on Esme's cheek and giving me a look that probably meant 'get over here and show my mother that your not an evil gold digging bitch who just randomly married my brother and took away his innocence!! NOW' A good reaction would have been to do just that but my mind aught on the innocence part. Edward was good… Very good… he couldn't be completely innocent - could he?

"Bella.. She doesn't usually act this way mum, I think she might be going into shock. Quick get the defibulator" she laughed " Nice to have you back Bella" She was grinning, couldn't she understand that this was not the way your suppose to meet your MIL?

"Sorry Mrs Cullen, my mind must have been out in space" I leant forward to give her a kiss and felt her freeze, uh oh.. This doesn't look to good. Maybe she just takes a while to warm up, or maybe she's like those MIL's I hear about who just don't except the wives of their youngest son, especially if that said son is 6 years younger than the wife.

After showing everyone where they would be sleeping - amazingly everyone had their own room, Alice suggested that it was time to order takeaway and sit on the amazing couch that goes in a circle around the fire and start giving presents to me. I sat in between Rosalie and Esme and several times tried to start up a conversation with her to no avail. Maybe she really did hate me already.

"Ok Bella, Rose and I where very disappointed we couldn't through you a real pre wedding batchelorette party, however we hope you enjoy your room cause we've paid for all of us to spend a week here." I smiled, it wasn't like I wasn't thankful, but I met Edward a couple days ago and I was really looking forward to spending some time just Edward and I getting to know each other.

"There is one catch though Bella, tonight you wont be getting all your presents, ok so you got your fluffy hand cuffs and some sexy underwear, but over the next week you'll be getting a present a night from each of us. So for tonight drink up and be merry cause your gonna need a lot of strength to get through it all"

At about 2am I crawled into bed, I had the largest room in the whole suite, with silk sheets and chocolates. I wrapped the sheets around my naked body and reached for my mobile sitting on the side table, I had 3 miss calls, two from Jake and one from Edward, I decided to try to ring him I had hoped it was too late for him to answer but on the third ring he did. We spent little over an hour discussing how each of us where and learning all that we could from each other. When I finally said goodnight I was starting to drift off to sleep when I heard my phone ring again.

"Edward, I just said goodnight, we have the rest of our lives to figure out whether you hate mushrooms and I hate cheese" I didn't bother looking at the number who rang, which is why I shouldn't have been surprised when a smooth deep voice answered me;

"Bella? Who's Edward? Baby I am so sorry for what happened, I think I was just scared that I felt pressured into asking you to marry me, please can we meet at the coffee shop you always go to tomorrow at 8am and talk about this?"

I froze.

He cheated on me.

He blamed me for him cheating on me.

He deserved to end up fat, balding and with no one.

I did the only thing I could think of, hung up on him and turned my phone off.

Maybe if I just ignored him, he would eventually get the message that I wasn't interested anymore. I fell asleep that night dreaming of Edward and wishing that he was here to save me from the big bad wolf haunting my dreams.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

I woke up in an awkward position, my arm had somehow curled under my stomach and my other arm was clutching a pillow over my head. Arrrrghhh… I got up a pulled a fluffy dressing gown on before making my way to breakfast with the other girls. We where sitting around laughing and joking when I heard a knock at the door. I answered it and there stood a hotel employee with a big bunch of flowers. 'Bella?' he asked. I smiled politely and handed him $10 and took the flowers from him. I walked back into the suite with the flowers and was immediately blasted with questions; who are they for, who are they from, is there a card, did you know they where coming? I had to laugh at my friends keenness to figure out what these flowers where and what they meant. I pulled the card out and read it.

_8pm_

_¬ E _

8pm from E. What the hell did that mean? I turned to Alice, the only one apart form Esme not asking questions, she smirked and I finally figured it out. Edward, here at 8pm tonight. FUCK!

"But I have nothing to wear"

After about 4 hours of non stop Bella-Barbie in the shops, we had my outfit planned. A simple knee length navy dress and my hair done is cascading curls was apparently appropriate for what Alice had planned with Edward.

There was a soft knock on my bedroom door, opening it I found another bouquet of flowers in front of an exquisite man… hmm maybe if we just stayed in instead.

Edward whisked me away after our goodbyes to a lovely restaurant and told me to order anything, less just say that dinner was perfect, definitely a thousand times better than the previous dinner that left me heartbroken.

After a long and sweet goodnight kiss, Edward gave me an envelope and said goodnight. Confused I opened the envelope to find a key card to another suite, with a note saying:

_When you get a chance to escape my sister, my room is on floor 19, suite 1249, maybe you could join me?_

_¬ E_

I contemplated just walking to the lifts and going up there now, but the rath of Alice made me quiver slightly and I decided that it would be easier if I faced her now, plus I could get my fluffy handcuffs and sexy underwear before going up.

I sighed and opened the door, sitting on the lounge facing the door was Alice, Angela and Rosalie and I knew this could be a long night. After an hour or so I faked a yawn and excused myself to go to sleep; I could see Alice hadn't fallen for it, suspicion clouded her face, but at least she made no comment.

I quickly changed into the sexiest number I had and placed my coat over the top - that was every guys fantasy, right?

I slipped out of my room only to stop dead, I had been caught by Alice.

"My mother is a very old fashioned woman Bella, and even though you and Edward are already married she doesn't like women sneaking off to have sex, especially with her son. So a little bit of advice; be back before 5.30am, my mum is an early riser and she will be none the wiser"

I whispered a quick thanks and was out the door.. Heading towards a sex filled night with my husband.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but I need a few moments before writing a lust filled lemon.**

**PLZ REVIEW, I'll type quicker!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who has either added me as a fav, added the story as a fav or REVIEWED, you make me feel loved and inspire me to write quicker (thx to Jaimini especially)**

**If you are looking for an even better story then mine may I just suggest: **_**The Honeymoons Over by JustForkIt**_**, it made me laugh, cry and gave me the idea of an evil MIL - Esme. Truly one of the best.**

**¬ Loz,**

**P.s Im looking for a beta, if anyone would like to apply just email me with your ideas on one of my chapters already published to: smartntgirl(at)gmail(dot)com**

* * *

_I whispered a quick thanks and was out the door.. Heading towards a sex filled night with my husband._

**BPOV**

I knew our marriage was already consummated, but someone didn't tell the butterflies roaming in my stomach, what I was doing - going to have sex with my legal husband ok, well considering it was still the honeymoon faze we should be doing it like bunny rabbits at the moment all around my apartment; but alas I was pulled away to this post marriage batchelorette party with my MIL who has quite a distaste for me.

The ding on the elevator brought me back to reality and I stood still for a few seconds contemplating just pressing the button to go back to my own floor, as the doors started to close I sprung forward and press the open button and quickly hopped out the elevator. Its ok Bella, what your doing is perfectly natural, so the sneaking was wrong, but this wasn't an exclusive I had to stay in my room all the time batchelorette party, I was allowed a little fun.. Even with the groom.

I approached his door and could hear music playing, I knocked quietly hoping that if he didn't hear the knock I could just walk away and do what any scared woman should do - run. God Bella, your making him sound like he's the big bad wolf.. He's your husband. Ok so yes he was Big and Oh so Bad. But he was HOT. Need I say anymore.

I knocked again and tried the handle.. It was unlocked, I let myself in and was shocked by what I saw. Edward was doing a Tom Cruise in Risky Business, instead of being horrified I slowly walked forward, his back was to me so he probably didn't realise I was there, I walked over to the kitchen counter and sat down. Still singing at the top of his lungs, Edward flipped around in the middle of the chorus.

"Today's music aint got the same soul, I like that old time Rock and.. Bella?"

He stoped, a slow blush rising on his cheeks. He switched the music off and mumbled about something more appropriate, he left walking to what I assumed was his bedroom, so considering I knew tonight was going to be a sexful event I followed him. I opened the door just as he was about to pull some pants on. He turned and I slowly undid my jacket, letting it fall to the ground and within seconds my feet were no longer touching the ground.

I wrapped my legs around his hips as he pushed me into the wall, all the while his tongue was begging for entrance, his hands slowly reaching down my body searching for something to pull us closer together. 'Bella' he breathed over and over, I pushed us off the wall hoping for him to get the message that I needed relief and I needed it now. My underwear was off within about .5 of a second as his kisses carried on down my neck, I moaned and felt him smile when he found the spot on my neck just below my ear that makes me even readier to go.

He was currently to overdressed for our little rendezvous so I helped him get rid off the excess and pulled him down to the bed with me, instead of just going for the kill he decided to torture me, sweet words coming out his mouth while my pulse danced harder, his lips getting lower and lower, his hands tracing my nipples making the harder than any man has before, I knew I was ready for him, but he wanted me his own way.

His lips reached the inside of my thigh and I knew I was done for, he slowly kissed closer to my centre making me moan and thrash about in pleasure, his tongue darted out towards my clit and I screamed, this was unbearable, this was just so right. He sucked and licked and placed his tongue inside me, my mind and eyes now filled with splashes of colour, my thrashing out of control, my screams almost deafening. I could feel myself becoming tighter around his tongue and the smug bastard knew it too. Before I could reach my peak, his mouth left my wetness and travelled up my body, his lips joining mine as we became one.

That night we made love on numerous occasions and made use of every flat surface in the suite, even though I didn't know him that well I felt sad when he told me he would be leaving in a day to return to Harvard, we talked about our significant relationships in our past, apparently he was still quite close to the girl his father had set him up to be married to, a high society well off girl who is in her last year of studying Law. However they had been nothing but good friends and shocked at the setup their parents had arranged, but decided they could grow to love each other.

He invited to me to visit him in a few weeks for his graduation and I felt a strong heart string pull, maybe he is my prince charming, maybe we where suppose to be together, just nobody knew it.

The Morning After:

I snuck back down to my room at 4am, just in case Esme was eager to get up even earlier than normal and went to sleep for a few hours. At about 8am I got up and showered, ready for whatever today bought. When I walked into the lounge I could see almost immediately that a certain person didn't have a good night sleep. Esme looked in a foul mood and looked a bit worse for wear.

"Morning everyone" I smiled.

"It would have been if those idiots in the room above me actually slept at all last night, it all started with a rendition of Old Time Rock and Roll, then to there sexual activity all night long" I looked over at Alice, who had a simple smile on her face staring at me while she took a sip of her coffee.

"That's not good Esme, I didn't hear a single sound where I slept, would you like to swap rooms encase they decide to engage again tonight?" I sweetly smiled to her.

"Well if they do, I wont have any issues with going up their myself and telling them to go somewhere else, people actually use this hotel for some peace not for horeing around" I felt as if she had slapped me then. I kept myself quiet and decided to cancel my rendezvous with Edward tonight. I'd rather keep in the good books of my MIL, then to have him open the door to her telling him to keep the noise down and finding me in bed with him.

Life that day seemed pretty relaxing, I went out to lunch to the harbour with the girls, just drinking some wine and enjoying a nice view, when I retuned to the suite their was a parcel waiting, once opened it revealed a pink laptop with a post it note that said.

_B,_

_Your suite has wireless internet, so does mine, we can always chat via msn if you get lonely tonight ;)_

_¬ E_

I smiled, we'd have to do that, and this way we could keep in contact once he moves back to Harvard for a while.

The afternoon was spent in the hotels pool and spa, getting massages and wraps and just generally laughing until our sides hurt. Life couldn't get any better.

That night I went to my room early, complaining of a headache from all the sun. I turned my laptop on and up flashed a picture of Mr. Wonderful himself holding a piece of paper with his email.

I added him quickly and we where off, with all sorts of questions to each other. Later in the evening we got a little personal.

_B:_

_If I came to your room and knocked on your door right now, what would you do?_

_E:_

_Open the door drag you in and kiss you_

_B: Im taking my top off slowly_

_E:_

_I help and unbutton my jeans_

_B:_

_I pull you down onto the bed.. _

_B: _

_Edward? R u there?_

_Hello?_

Fuck the stupid internet must have gone. Damn.

I try to go to sleep but my mind is busy of what reaction Edward might have had if this game continued. My mind starts drifting off to sleepy land and I cant stop it. Before completely zoning out for the night, I set my alarm for 3am, to make sure I can go with Edward to the airport the next morning. Wow life has changed already with marriage, I start to feel lonely and end up having a dream about being pregnant with the whole big stomach, Edwards arms around me and we're smiling. Wouldn't that be great.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Ok.**

**Plz review, lol the getting hot msn chat actually happened to me last night, until my mum thought I was asleep and pulled the internet plug out. Grrr… and then surprisingly the other day I had a dream about being pregnant. Maybe it's a sign. Haha of me going crazy.**

**PLZ REVIEW, lol I'll share the cookie that someone promised me if I finish the story (which I will) :D**


End file.
